Love like this
by water.colored.angel
Summary: This story takes place where The Reckoning left off. Chloe and Derek are finally together even when the odds are against them. The story is much better than the summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~Don't own DP series. I wanted to write another loving ff with them having their supernatural powers. And of course this will be in Chloe's POV.  
**

* * *

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

My fingers twist in his thick black hair as his hands hold my hips against his. He leans back just enough to look down at me. His green eyes absorb as much of me as he could, I lean up and kiss his chin.

"Derek," I murmur as I kiss his neck.

"Chloe!" I twist my head around to follow where the voice came from. Aunt Lauren. I twist and look up at Derek.

"Your aunt." Is all he says. I bite my bottom lip.

"Do we really have to go?" I ask him in a soft voice.

"If I ever want your aunt to like me we need to." He smiles. I slip my hands out of his hair. My left hand slips into his right one as we start to walk down the path.

"Derek!" Another voice yells. Simon.

"We're coming!" I yell as loud as I could. Our fingers intertwine as we walk farther down the path. It wasn't long before the forest broke and the back of the motel was visible. Aunt Lauren's arms were crossed in front of her as Simon awkwardly shifted his weight on his feet.

"Hi," I smile softly. Both Lauren and Simon spy our intertwining hands. There was a moment of silence before Aunt Lauren broke it.

"You two inside now." Lauren says in a huff.

"Dad wants to make out a plan." Simon says. I breath a sigh of relief, I had thought Lauren was mad and wanted to yell at us. Which she probably wanted to. Derek and I follow the other two around the motel and into one of the two rooms we were staying in. Kit was sitting on one of the few chairs in the single room as Tori was sitting on the middle of the bed, there were two other beds and a few single chairs and one love seat. Derek pulls me behind and takes the love seat. He pulls me down and I land flat on my butt, luckily on the couch.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?" Simon teases, I could see the conflicted feelings he had in his eyes. He takes a seat adjacent to the love seat. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I look towards Tori. She had an amused grin playing on her lips. So I decide to just look down at Derek's hand. It was so much bigger than mine.

"I'll take the silence for a yes." Tori says. My cheeks heat up even more.

Kit gives an awkward cough before he starts to talk, "While you kids were of doing stuff," I steal a glance up and see that Kit was starring at Derek and me, I quickly look back down. "Lauren and I have figured it would be safest to hide in a small town and wait for a while before we do anything big."

"That sounds good to me." Derek says.

"You do know that when we send you guys to school you'll all be siblings. Adopted obviously, but you can't hang on to each other like that." I look up at Lauren. She was kind of glaring at Derek trying to make it less obvious.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I'll be any less protective of her." Derek says giving my hand a small squeeze. I look up at him. He was starring back at Lauren without flinching under her glare. I could feel the growing tension the two were giving off.

"Well, then everyone go get some sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning." Kit says breaking the tension before it could get any worse.

"Come on Chloe," Tori grabs my free hand and pulls me behind her. But I fall back, Derek was still holding my hand. Tori glares at Derek as he stands up slowly.

"I'm right behind you," I tell Tori. She rolls her eyes and lets go of my hand and walks fast enough to catch up with Lauren. Derek and I walk slower once we are outside. The sun was long gone hidden behind the trees, the moon stealing the sun's previous spot in the sky. We stop walking when we are about a foot away from the creaked door, light spills out of the room. I could hear Tori and Lauren speaking in hush tones.

Derek moves between me and the door and looks down at me. He slowly leans down and gives me a soft kiss.

"Good night Chlo," he says and kisses my cheek as he hugs me. I hug him tightly not really wanting to let go of him. I twist my head just enough so I could catch his lips on mine. His lips were gentle against mine. He leans back with a smile on his face, the crooked cute one. The one he didn't give to anyone else but me.

"Night Derek," I lean up and give him one last kiss making sure it was an innocent little kiss. I walk away from him letting his hand slip out of mine. I steal one last glance at him as I walk into the room. Tori was laying on her stomach on one of the three beds in the single room. It was an exact copy of the boys' room. Lauren was on her side facing Tori, back towards me.

"Hey," Tori smiles as I walk to my bed. The middle one. I fall back, the very second my head hit the pillow I was fast a sleep.

* * *

**So far so good? Please leave a review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own Darkest Powers series, sadly.**

* * *

I wake up to the soft sound of someone crying. I open my eyes but I'm blind for a good minute or two before they start to adjust to the darkness. Finally I could see shapes, Tori was laying on the bed a few feet from mine. Her body was shuddering as she cries softly. I slowly sit up and drag my feet across the carpeted floor and sit down on the bed. She gasps and turns and stares at me. I could just barely make out were she's been crying and her tears rolled off her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I softly ask.

"N-nothing," she lies and turns back around.

"Liar," I say, "now tell me the truth."

"M-my world, it's falling apart." She shudders. I lay down and hug her.

"It's okay. You got me, and Simon, and Derek, plus Kit and aunt Lauren." I whisper. She flips around.

"No I don't. Derek hates me, Simon can barely stand me. The adults would give me up in a heartbeat. And you, you are always with Derek now." She cries in a hush tone.

"Really? Is that what you really believe?" I ask. "I'm always there for my friends. Derek doesn't hate you, just how you act like you are the most important person on earth. Simon and you have been fighting back and forth for a while, and I'm pretty sure that's what siblings do. Kit, even though he didn't know at first you belonged to him, he already loves you as a daughter. And Aunt Lauren she would give up Derek way before she even thought about giving you away." That brings a smile to her lips.

"We're friends, actual friends? Even though I was a total bitch to you?" She asks wiping off the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course we are friends. We've been through hell and back." I smile. She nods with a smile. "Now go back to sleep." I lay there with her for a couple of minutes making sure that she was a sleep before I crept towards the door. I look back at my aunt, she was sound a sleep and so was Tori now. I slowly open the door making sure it didn't squeak as it opens. I slowly walk outside. The air was cooler than it had been.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jump at the noise. I look over and see Derek standing close by.

"I had been sleeping, someone's crying woke me up." I answer him as I walk closer to him. I stop a foot away from him.

"Tori?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "She feels bad for all the crap she's given to us and now feels like no one wants her."

"Well," he starts. I glance up at him.

"Don't even," I said as I grab his hand. "I made it clear to her everyone wanted her. Well, maybe not want want but willing to put up with her." I say looking up at him. He huffs.

"You're too nice to her." He huffs.

"Whatever," I tease him as I lean on him. My hands slip of of his arm so he could wrap it around me. "D-Derek," I stutter cursing at myself for stuttering.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm sorry," I say looking out towards the parking lot.

"For what?" He asks.

"For not being nicer earlier." I say wrapping my arms around him, or as much as I could.

"You shouldn't apologize for that. I was a complete dick to you, so why would you have been nice to me?"

"I'm still sorry." I say leaning up and kiss his chin.

"Well, I'm sorry." He says twisting around and kissing me.

"Let's go back to the forest," I whisper when he moves back.

"No," he says. I give him a questioning look. "I-I don't know if I would be able to hold back." He explains.

"Ah," I coo. And bury my face into his side. "Derek, I-I," I stutter as my cheeks burn.

"Don't rush yourself." He says softly.

"But I do, I love you." I mumble into his side.

"I love you, Chloe Saunders." He mumbles into my hair. We stand there for a minute hugging before either of us say anything. "You should go back inside."

"Let's go to the forest. I trust you." I whisper into his side.

"Chlo," he kisses the top of my head. "If you trust me, let's go." I smile as he lets me escape, then hug on to his arm. We walk side by side down the steps and around the building but as soon as we hit the forest line he pushes me behind him. He's careful to make sure none of the branches swings back to hit me, he warns me if there's a bush close to our feet. He stops and for once I don't run into his back. He lowers himself down on the grassy field. I smile down at him and plop down next to him.

"Chloe," he whispers as he pulls me up his lap. I easily slip onto his lap and press my cheek against his shoulder.

"Derek," I whisper his name. I lean up and look up at him. He held the a small smile. I kiss his chin and then lean back. Even in the darkness I could see the pink that now tinted his cheeks. I lean up farther and kiss his lips, only for a minute though then I slid down back onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?" I ask looking up at him.

"For being such a dick to you all of the time. I-I just feel," he stammers as he runs one of his hands through his hair.

"It's okay," I lean up and kiss him. He smiles down at me and hugs me to him.

"Chloe you are a wonderful girl." He leans down and tilts my head up and kisses my lips gently. I twist my body around so now I was straddling his lap. My arms twist around his neck as our lips move softly against the other. His hands are softly on my hips. When I finally lean back I was gasping for air. I let my forehead rest against his.

"Derek," I whisper his name. His hands move from my hips and wrap around the lower part of my back.

"Yeah?" He murmurs. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, the cool air was making tiny goose bumps cover my shoulders. Our lips met once again when we both had our breath back. Our lips start moving against the other feeling more needy of the other. My hands tangle in his hair. His arms hug me tighter to him. When we broke apart again I was breathing hard, his lips find my neck. He kisses the soft part that was between my shoulder and neck.

"Derek," I moan his name. His tongue flicker across my neck. He softly nips at my neck and then kisses it. "I love you," I whisper into the night sky. He picks me up, my legs wrap around his hips. "W-where are we going?" I stutter. He doesn't answer just walks. My back meets with a sturdy tree within seconds. His mouth sucking on my neck, my lips forming no real words just sounds.

"You shouldn't have trusted me," he murmurs against my neck.

* * *

**I'll just leave it off here for now. I'll return soon to do the next chapter 8) **

**And don't forget to leave me a pretty review! **

**...Or a review ranting me out for ending the chapter like that...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ I don't own Darkest Powers series, sadly.**

* * *

I couldn't help but to laugh. Well, it was a small laugh. His lips found mine and kiss them tenderly as his hands held my thighs. His lips travel from my lips down to my ear lobe.

"If you don't want to do this tell me now." He kisses behind my ear.

"I I start.

"Derek!" A familiar voice yells making me gasp. A deep growl ripples through Derek as he glances back. Simon, of course it was Simon that interrupts us. Derek loosens his grip on me letting my legs fall back to the earth. My arms untangle from behind his neck.

"Derek!" Simon yells. He was closer now. I would say close to the clearing. I let out an irradiated sigh.

"We're over here!" Derek calls back. He looks down at me and with no warning gives me a kiss that when he leans back I'm still stunned and now gasping for air. I look up at him and smile. "I love you," he whispers.

"Love you more," I smile cheek to cheek. I hug onto his arm and he leads us back to the center of the clearing.

"Oh, Chloe is with you," Simon says as he steps into the clearing.

"Hey," I give him a soft smile.

"I, uh, hope I didn't interrupted anything," he apologizes. "I woke up and saw you weren't in bed so I came out to check on you. And when you weren't on the porch I got worried so I uh, came out to the forest." I could see he felt awkward for breaking our alone time as his eyes glance back and forth between Derek and me.

"It's okay." Derek huffs.

"Well, Dad had started getting restless meaning it has to be close to time to get up for him." Simon says as he shifts his weight to his other foot.

"Okay, we're right behind you." Derek says waving towards the way Simon had come from with his free hand. We follow behind Simon not speaking. When we get back to the motel Derek gives me a soft kiss and whispers just loud enough only I could hear him, "I'm sorry if I scared or upset you."

"You didn't," I reassure him. I lean up and kiss him back. I slip back into my room and pass out. I didn't get much sleep, a faceless ghost haunted my dreams with two bright red specks where the eyes are suppose to be.

"Chloe," someone yells and shakes my shoulders. "Wake up!" My eyes fly open as I pull away. I back up as far as I possibly could, pulling up my knees. Somehow the thought of a decaying corpse crawling onto my lap wasn't a too far fetched of a nightmare. My vision clears and I see Tori standing at the side of my bed with her hands on her hips.

"Chloe, don't worry, I'm not a zombi." She says. "But you do need to get up now. We're leaving soon." She warns. I let out a sigh and falls back to her bed and watches me. I walk to the bathroom. I find a single white towel folded on the counter. I turn on the water, as the shower starts up I peel out of my sweaty clothes. A gasp escapes my lips as the cool water hits my skin. I wash myself from the top of my head all the way to my feet making sure I get all of the dirt off me. When I'm done in the shower I turn it off and pat myself down with the towel. I groan as I have to pull on the dirty clothes.

"We need to go to the mall," Tori complains as I walk back into the motel room. I bit my lip not saying anything, because as much as I want to go to the mall to at least get a new set of clothing, that was still one of the things farther down on the list.

"Once we get settled in we'll go to the mall, okay?" Lauren tells Tori. Tori rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Fine," Tori says getting up.

"Okay, let's go girls." Lauren smiles. She leads us out into the bright sun. Simon and Derek were leaning on the van talking as they waited for us. A smile crosses my lips when my eyes catch Derek's. I try very hard to stay with the girls at their slow pace and just about break out into a run to get there first, but I don't.

"Boys," Lauren greets them.

"Good morning," Derek nods to Aunt Lauren trying to be nice. Kit steps out of the van.

"Well, the van is ready. Just need to herd you guys in." Kit jokes. He gets back into the driver seat. Derek climbs into the back row, I follow him and sit down next to the window. Tori sits in front of me in the middle row, Simon in front of Derek and next to Tori. Aunt Lauren frowns at the seating arrangement but keeps her mouth shut in a tight line as she sits in the front passenger seat.

"I tried to be nice to her," Derek whispers to me as the van starts up. I smirk.

"I know," I say as I lean against him. His arm drapes around me. "She's not like me, she won't always see the good in people." I snuggle up against him.

"I'd just like her not glaring at me all of the time." He says kissing the top of my head.

"She isn't glaring at you now." I say.

"Yes she is. She has her mirror down and glaring at me." He says. I glance up and catch Lauren flipping the mirror up.

"Okay, so maybe she does glare at you all the time. It really doesn't matter. All that truly matters is your mine, and I'm yours." I lean up and kiss his bottom lip. He smiles down at me.

"It would be a plus though if she would accept it." He says then kisses the bridge of my nose.

"I know, but I'm still not going to hold my breath." I say looking up at him.

"Yeah," he mumbles. The ride was a good two full hours and a half. The van stops in front of a two story wooden house. It was on the outskirts of the town, it was surrounded by trees as far as you could see. I get out right after Tori and Simon get out. Derek was right behind me as I walk towards the house.

"This is the place we're living?" Tori twist and glares up at Kit, who was just smiling.

"It's lovely, and out far enough from town we can be natural and don't have to play the part of a new happy family." Kit says over his shoulder as he walks towards the house. "Plus most people stay away from here. So we should be good." He pushes the door open. "You kids, go explore while Lauren and I get the house all settled."

"Kay, Dad," Simon says walking towards the back of the house. I settle for just holding Derek's hand and follow Simon. Tori walks a few feet behind Derek and me.

"You can walk with us," I offer looking back at her.

"No, I'm good." She says. "Actually I'm going to just chill out front." She waves and stops following.

"Okay, we'll be in the back." I say, then I let Derek lead me towards were Simon was sitting under a tall oak tree. It was all alone in the middle of the back yard, which was huge. The forest outlined the whole yard making it seem like a secret fort. When we are in the tree's shade I let my hand slip out of his and I let gravity sit down on the ground. I fall back and lay down. A minute later I hear a thud. I peak over at Derek, who was now sitting down next to me. I smile up at him. I scoot up to him and rest my head on his thigh.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your leg as a pillow." I tease him.

"Of course I don't mind." He replies. I wiggle up and get comfortable. He runs his hand through my hair. I roll over so I'm resting my cheek on his thigh. "Take a nap." He says, well more like commands.

"I-" I start to protest.

"Take a nap, you need your rest." He makes a really good point. I sigh.

"Fine," I kiss his thigh. I let my eyelids close, they were heavy anyways. It wasn't even a whole minute before I pass out.

* * *

**Reviews plz~**


End file.
